From Medenham to Spencer
by sammy4x4
Summary: Takes place after 2.02 what if Cassie didn't die? Instead she is transported from Medenham to Spencer Academy in Ipswich Massachuttes. How long before Azazeal and the others find out she's not dead. HexThe Covenant movie crossover.
1. Prayers answered

**Authors Note: **I honestly don't know where this is going I just got inspired and had the urge to write it. I'm really going to try to make it something that you guys can enjoy even if you've never seen a piece of the Covenant and/or Hex. Oh, and italized word in the story are character thoughts.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hex or the Covenant.

**The Pairings are**: Pogue/Kate, Cassie/Azazeal, Sarah/Caleb for now, they may change depending on where this is going.

**Need to Know:**

_The Covenant_- The Sons of Ipswich are witches living in Ipswich, Mass. They will come into their full power when they reach 18. Every time they use there power it takes away a piece of their life force.

_Hex_- Cassie is a witch, the last McBain witch; she slept with Azazeal, leader of the Nephilim (fallen angels) and brought the antichrist into the world.

Set after 2.02 Cassie didn't die, when Ella stabbed her she got sent to Spencer because the ritual used to kill Malachi was only meant for him.

* * *

Sarah sat in the church steeple, she was praying, praying that her boyfriend, Caleb Danvers would be strong enough to beat the curse that had plagued his father and the men before him.

Praying that the other Sons of Ipswich (Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms and Reid Garwin) all equally to age and die before their time could fight their inner demons.

Praying she was strong enough to stand by her love through the oncoming storm.

Sarah had no idea that the storm coming towards her and her friends would make Chase Collins, the power hungry fifth son, pale in comparison.

The gust of wind blew into Spencer Academy's Church managing to blow out all the candles. A chill ran down Sarah's spine, the room was pitch black and knowing what she knew was out there she couldn't help but be worried.

"Hello," Sarah tentively stepped forward, "Reid if this is one of your games Caleb's going to kick your ass!" She yelled.

A burst of light appeared at the front of the church blinding Sarah so much she had to pull her arms in front of her eyes to shield them from the light. Something seemed to be hovering over pew and Sarah was able to make out blonde hair and a feminine figure before everything went dark again and she heard a THUMP coming from where the figure had been.

_Ouch!_ Sarah winced that pew was made of solid marble and she knew whatever it was that had fallen onto it would be sore the next morning. "Owwwww!!!!" It appeared the creature could talk, "Bloody hell that hurts! My heads gonna be sore for days now." It also appeared the creature was…British. _Huh, _Sarah thought.

"Are, are you ok? Are you human?" Sarah asked, hey the creature may have sounded British but normal people don't just appear in a ball of light, so it seemed ok to ask if she was human.

"Of course I'm HUMAN! What kind of question is that? Wait, why do you sound American? Where's Malachi? Where's Ella?" The blond creature asked starting toward Sarah.

Sarah backed up, she still didn't know what exactly was making its way toward her in the dark. _You'd think a church would be a safe haven or something but apparently not!_

"We are in America, so yeah I'm American, um who're Malachi and Ella?" Sarah questioned trying to stall for some time, and time, "wait I can't really see you, we need light. Let me turn on some of these candles."

The creature didn't seem to object so Sarah figured she'd won a small victory.

Sarah reached for a lighter in the dark and after a little fumbling and no help from the mysterious creature she proceeded to turn on some candles. "There now then, what was with that ball of light? Who are you?"

The creature, who, now that Sarah could see clearly looked about her age with blond hair and ivory skin that snow white herself would have envied was narrowing her eyes at the American teen.

"Why aren't you shocked? I imagine it's not everyday any normal person see's someone pop in with a big ball of light. You're one of Azazeal's Nephilim aren't you?!" The girl accused.

Sarah was too confused for words, she needed reinforcements preferably of the magical variety. So clearing her throat she said, "Look we're no getting anywhere answering questions with more questions. I honestly have no idea who Azazeal is or any of the other stuff you're talking about, but I'm not surprised by what I saw tonight either. Listen I can't explain any of this to you but I know someone who can, will you just come with me to meet him?"

Something in Sarah's eyes must have seemed trustworthy to the other blond because her next question wasn't one Sarah had been expecting, "Fine, okay. What's your name then?"

"I'm Sarah, and I'm taking you to meet my boyfriend Caleb, what's yours?"

"Oh, me? I'm Cassie McBain, lover of the fallen angels leader, mother of the antichrist who shall bring hell onto earth, and then some," Cassie smiled as if daring Sarah to guess what the _and then some_ entitled.

A/N: Okay guys what do you think shall I continue or not?


	2. A witch meets some warlocks

Disclaimer: I own nothing, not the Covenant and not Hex

**Underground same time**

Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Tyler Simms and Reid Garwin all sat around the fire looking through the Book of Damnation. They had gathered at this sacred spot in hopes of succeeding were their forefathers had failed, breaking the curse. With Pogues' Ascension days away they knew that time was limited.

"Look, we're probably not the first to go through the book looking for answers maybe we should be searching somewhere else," Tyler Simms suggested to his friends and coven mates.

Reid Garwin scoffed at his friends remark, "Sure Tyler lets go to Magic's-R-Us and buy a book on breaking ancient curses, that'll solve all our problems."

Pogue smacked Reid in the back of his head, "Wow with all these exciting ways of breaking the curse I feel like my life is in such great hands." Pogue was becoming more restless with each passing day.

Things had only gotten worse when his girlfriend, Kate, left him a few weeks prior. Kate claimed it wasn't his abilities that scared her off but the fact that Caleb could trust Sarah with the Covenants secret after a few weeks while Pogue, who'd been with Kate over a year found himself unable to do the same.

"This isn't helping any of us guys," Caleb sighed, suddenly a familiar ringbone started playing and Caleb knew right away that Sarah was on the other line. Something must have been wrong for her to call at a time like this since she was aware of what the Sons were doing that night.

"Sarah is everything okay?" Caleb's question alerted his brothers and they gathered around him to see if they were needed.

"I don't understand, people don't just appear in balls of light," this of course peeked the interest of his friends phenomenally. "Do you really think it's best to bring her here, okay just don't bring her to the book meet us at my house." Caleb hung up and looked at his fellow Sons.

"We may have another problem."

* * *

**Sarah's Car**

"Okay, I talked to my boyfriend and they're going to meet us at his house," Sarah told Cassie who didn't seem too interested in making much small talk with her.

Cassie raise her eyebrows, "They, you said just your boyfriend not him and an entourage."

Sarah sighed for someone who came out of a big ball of light she was acting as if she shouldn't trust Sarah when it was the other way around. "His friends are like him and they can help us."

"And what exactly are they? You have yet to fill me in on why you weren't surprised about what happened at the church or what your boyfriend is that has you convinced he could help me."

"Listen I don't know if he can help you yet, I don't even know what you need help with you've been so tight lipped. But Caleb is the only one who won't think any of this is crazy." Sarah hoped when they got to Caleb's Cassie would start cooperating because she didn't know what to make of the blonde.

**

* * *

**

**Danvers Mansion**

"So, explain to me again, how does someone just pop in on a ball of light?" Reid asked their so called leader while making himself comfortable in the Danvers family room.

Caleb and Pogue both glared at their rebellious friend, "We don't know Reid but Sarah's bringing her here so we can figure things out."

Evelyn Danvers appeared in the room, "Caleb you have guests," she told her son then proceeded to walk out nursing a tumbler of brandy going up to her room.

Sarah walked into the living room looking as nervous as she had the first time she found out what they were with a lovely blonde gliding in behind her. The girl was beautiful and immediately captivated the attention of Reid and Pogue.

_She is what came out of the ball of light_ Pogue thought. _Why'd she come to Sarah? I could appreciate her in ways Sarah couldn't_ were Reid's thoughts as he eyed Cassie up and down.

Sarah cleared her thought trying to get the attention of the boys back to the matter at hand instead of her companions' obvious beauty. "Guys this is Cassie McBain, Cassie these are the guys."

"The **guys**? Really Sarah I thought you'd be more well mannered than that," Cassie told the other blond. In truth Cassie knew she was acting a bit like Roxanne but she felt she needed to keep her guard up around these strangers. Especially if these strangers knew anything of the world she and Azazeal lived in.

A blond boy wearing fingerless gloves extended his hand out to her, "Reid Garwin." He the hand she offered him and brought it to her lips smiling flirtatiously. Cassie, in response lowered her voice to a husky tone and did the same, "Cassie McBain, but Sarah already told you that." The accent seemed to turn Reid on more if that were possible.

Next a boy who seemed to be the youngest of the four spoke up from the other side of the room, "I'm Tyler Simms." Cassie nodded and smiled this one kept his distance.

"Pogue Parry," Pogue said from his positioned next to Caleb and now Sarah who was talking to Caleb in hushed tones.

Cassie was intrigued; Pogue had smoldering good looks and eyes that felt as if they were burning into her soul. She found herself in lust with Pogue Parry immediately, too bad for him this wasn't a good thing.

"So," the boy next to Sarah, presumably Caleb said, "Tell me, how does one pop into a school church in a ball of light?"

Cassie's eyes widened and she turned to Sarah, "That was a SCHOOL?"

Sarah blushed, "I understand that the grandiose of Spencer can be quite intimidating for someone new to Ipswich but yes, the church you appeared in was a part of Spencer Academy."

Cassie waved her off; Sarah was obviously assuming the pretentiousness of the school was what had bothered Cassie. Of course, she couldn't know Cassie went to and almost died at, a school just as extravagant.

"No, no, no, that wasn't what I meant, it's just," Cassie started to laugh so hard tears were coming down her face, "a SCHOOL!"

"I don't get it," Sarah said shaking her head she looked at Caleb for answers. He shrugged, "I don't either."

"No, of course you wouldn't. It's just that before I arrived in that ball of light I was stabbed, in a church, at an Academy very similar to your Spencer," Cassie had finally contained herself to tell them. "It just seems like an awful lot more than a coincidence, in fact I'd say someone planned this."

Cassie glared at the ceiling, further confusing the Sons. Caleb cleared his throat, "If you wouldn't mind, I think some of the blanks need filling in."

Cassie looked back down at them, "Oh, I'll tell you my story when you proceed to trust me enough with yours."

The Sons of Ipswich found themselves at a standoff with the mysterious Cassie McBain.

A/N: pleeeeaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeee review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, by the way there will be a little Cassie/Pogue action but not for long, she belongs with Azazeal.


	3. Flashbacks and Answers

A/N: I don't know if Cassie is actually able to do this with someone so bear with me

As Cassie and Caleb stared each other down she had an epiphany, "We could exchange memories," she whispered _really it could be an equal trade._

Caleb upon hearing this looked startled, "How would we do that? Is that even possible?"

Cassie smiled, "You know of this world, surely the possibility of exchanging memories doesn't surprise you?" Cassie raised her eyebrows coming to a realization, "Or maybe it's that you just don't trust me."

"Why should I trust you considering how little you've told us, you could be our enemy," All the Sons nodded in agreement.

Cassie looked around the room, "Not trusting me would be understandable as would me not trusting your group. After all you know about a world most normal people can't even see, for all I know you could be working with MY enemies."

The room became tense and, trying to avoid yet another stand off Sarah asked, "Say you and Caleb did exchange memories, how would we know you weren't just showing him what you wanted us to know?"

Sarah had to admit she wasn't too fond of the idea that the blond beauty would be sharing anything with her boyfriend.

Cassie arched her eyebrows and looked directly at Sarah, "You wouldn't, all I can give you is my word and I suppose that will have to be good enough, especially if we hope to make any progress."

The jealousy was coming off of Sarah in waves and Cassie found it understandable, sharing you memories, thoughts, and inner feelings with someone can be quite intimate. But Cassie had no interest in the Covenants leader and she would have to inform his girlfriend of this fact latter if they turned out to be allies.

"She's right Caleb we're just going around in circles and since neither one of us wants to share information first we should just do it simultaneously," Pogue jumped in, although a part of him was jealous that it would be Caleb getting a look into Cassie's head. He may have not been fully over Kate but there was something about Cassie that had him interested.

Caleb looked at his second in command and nodded, "Okay then if it gives us answers then we should do this. But first I need to know that this is something everyone here agrees on, these secrets aren't just mine, they're ours."

Caleb looked around the room for approval from his fellow Sons and Sarah, once everyone had given there nod of approval Caleb turned to Cassie, "Where do we begin?"

Cassie grabbed Caleb's hands and placed herself in front of him, "Okay bear with me here I've never done this by myself," Cassie said managing to get an uncomfortable look from Caleb, _Perhaps that's something I should have told him before I offered this solution_.

Cassie smiled, sending Caleb waves of reassurance, "Just look into my eyes and concentrate on seeing my memories. Oh, and don't forget to leave yourself open for me to do the same."

"This is stupid it's never going to work," Reid murmured loud enough to be heard.

What Reid didn't know was as he was talking Cassie and Caleb had already become unaware of the room around them, it was as if they were drowning in each other.

Suddenly the space around the two started glowing, almost as if there was a force field around them, much to the surprise of the others in the room.

**

* * *

**

**What Caleb sees**

_Flash_ A school not unlike Spencer, Medenham.

Cassie pricking her finger

A girl with black hair throwing herself in front of Cassie, a mysterious man, Azazeal, kills her.

The girls, Thelma's, body being found in the lake, Cassie crying while the girl is strangely standing right next to her a ghost.

Cassie being seduced by Azazeal, finding out she's pregnant with his baby.

**What Cassie sees **

_Flash_ The boys gaining their powers at age thirteen, being told that they are,

The Sons of Ipswich.

Caleb weary of his Ascension, afraid he can't fight the power

Meeting Sarah at the bonfire

Meeting another new student, **Chase**

Caleb telling Sarah what they are _Imagine having the power to do anything, but each time you use it you lose a little bit of your life…_

**Caleb**

_Flash_ A red head, Ella Dee, coming to Medenham bent on killing Malachi, Cassie's son.

_So you must be Azazeal's whore_.

Cassie going back to Azazeal with every intention of taking the baby to be sacrificed.

**Cassie **

_Flash_ Caleb and Chase competing against each other in a swim meet, Chase's eyes turning pitch black

The boys meeting underground, gathering around a book, The Book of Damnation.

Realizing that Chase is John Putnam's descendant, the fifth Son

Pogue lying in the emergency room after battling Chase

**Caleb**

_Flash_ _**"There will never be another man who waits two hundred and twenty five years for you…"**_

Azazeal and Cassie in bed, Cassie taking Malachi to Ella.

Cassie in a church similar to Spencer's, Ella holding a knife over her baby, Azazeal professing his love.

Cassie throwing herself over Malachi as Ella pushes the knife down

**Cassie **

_Flash_ Caleb going to the Putnam barn to fight Chase

Getting the call that Tyler and Reid had lost Sarah

Chase holding Sarah hostage and wanting Caleb's power

Caleb's Ascension in Putnam barn

Caleb gaining his fathers powers as well and defeating Chase

* * *

All of a sudden the shield surrounding Caleb and Cassie disappeared; they stood there staring at each other for what felt like hours until Reid broke the silence, "Sarah, I think you should watch out for this one, its looks like you got competition."

Sarah scoffed and Caleb broke eye contact with Cassie, "Reid, Sarah knows that I love her, and think there's no one who can compare."

Cassie was breathing heavily taking in what Caleb's mind had shown her, "You're all like me then? But you're not like me too, this is slightly confusing," she said looking a bit faint.

Caleb laughed, "Only slightly? Tell us what you really think Cassie."

Pogue, noticing how comfortable Cassie and Caleb had suddenly become with each other found himself annoyed, "What did you see?"

Caleb looked at Cassie for approval she nodded fidgeting nervously, Sarah noted that Cassie seemed to be a totally different person now that she'd connected with Caleb. _Where's the confident girl that had stared down the Sons of Ipswich without even batting an eyelash?_

"Cassie's a witch," Caleb stated looking around the room for his brothers reaction.

Tyler, who'd almost been forgotten in his corner of the room spoke up, "You mean she's like us?"

Cassie interjected, "Not quite, my family's curse isn't rapid aging due to our powers, nor is it the men who obtain such gifts."

"But there is a curse on you're family just like there's a curse on the families of Ipswich?" Sarah questioned wanting to get straight to the point.

Caleb came toward his girlfriend and laid a reassuring hand on her as if to say there was no need to be jealous of what he and Cassie had just shared. After all Cassie had only seen it, Sarah had lived it.

"His name is Azazeal," Cassie whispered her eyes showed so much pain that any disdain Sarah may have felt for the girl melted away. It was obvious that she was mourning something.

The Son's had also noticed the pain reflected in Cassie's eyes and Caleb was the first to speak up, "If you need me to tell them..."

Cassie shook her head, "I think to truly understand the McBain legacy, my legacy they have to hear a firsthand account." Cassie squared her shoulders and got ready to tell the others in the room what had lead her to Ipswich.

"Azazeal is leader of the Nephilim, a group of fallen angels, he gave magic humans, witches today exist because of Azazeal, and I suppose that includes me."

Cassie took a breath and looked at the faces of those in the room before she continued, "Azazeal had a plan and he needed the witches for it to come into fruitation, or more specifically the McBain witches. You see there are hundreds of Nephilim looking to break free and come into our world and well, Azazeal found a loophole into setting his brethren free.

But for that he needed me, a lot of people died so Azazeal could get what he wanted including my best friend Thelma, his sacrificial lamb. It was prophesized that my Destiny, the Destiny of a McBain witch was to have the son of Azazeal and this son would be the messiah of the Nephilim, there ultimate weapon for being set free to bringing hell on earth."

With this tears started coming down Cassie's cheeks, "My beautiful boy was to be a pawn in their games," she sighed whipping the moisture from her cheeks.

"So you slept with him? This evil angel who killed your best friend?" Sarah asked feeling sorry for the girl in front of her but also slightly angry that Cassie didn't fight what she knew was wrong.

Cassie snorted burying her face in her hands; Caleb decided it was time to step in. "We've all made mistakes and Cassie wasn't exactly herself when she gave into him. Azazeal used possession to make Cassie a puppet in his games and give him what he wanted."

"That still doesn't explain how she ended up here," Reid interjected a part of him intrigued by Cassie's bad girl past, but another part weary of someone who's apparently the mother of the Antichrist.

"A few weeks ago a new girl transferred to my Academy, Medenham, her name was Ella Dee only she, like Azazeal was older than she looked. You see Ella was the last of the Anointed Ones, those bent on making sure Malachi was never born and the Nephilim were never released on earth.

Ella approached me not long after she came to Medenham with a proposition, I help her get Malachi away from Azazeal and she would perform the ceremony necessary to sacrifice him thereby stopping Azazeal's plans." Every one of the Covenant members looked shocked. The idea that Cassie would give her child up to be sacrificed was horrifying.

Cassie herself looked ashamed but continued on with her tale, "I did as Ella told me and brought the baby to her," Cassie paused for a moment, her eyes glazing over as if in a daze, "there we stood in Medenham's church, Ella saying the proper incantation, Thelma looking nervous as ever, and I… just stood there watching her hold a knife over my child.

"Next thing I knew Azazeal was there, he knew I couldn't go through with it, that I was just convincing myself that it was the right thing to do. So when Ella was preparing her execution I threw myself over Malachi sacrificing myself for him. I thought I died, instead I woke up in a dark church that just happened to be in an American Academy not too different from Medenham, in more ways than one."

Cassie looked over at the Sons to see there reactions to her story; Pogue couldn't bring himself to look at her, Sarah had pity in her eyes, Tyler looked as if his mind was trying to grasp the concept of what she'd just reviled, Caleb was understanding, and….

Reid said, "So you're into the bad boys huh?" Sidling up to her and looking as if he was hungry for more than food.

Cassie laughed at Reid's ability to lighten the mood, suddenly she felt a burning itch on her wrist looking down there was a black mark that hadn't been there before. Cassie was sure it was nothing, she'd just was it off latter.

What she would latter find out was that the mark was a consequence of her earlier actions.


	4. Bring her back

Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant or Hex

Authors Note: this takes place a few days after the last chapter, thoughts are italized

Cassie groaned _At least at Medenham I didn't have to wear a uniform_. Ever since the other night Caleb and the other members of the Covenant had been very accommodating to Cassie's needs. Caleb decided the only way to keep her safe from Azazeal and the Nephilim was to keep her hidden.

With the help of Caleb's mother and a few very convincingly forged papers produced by Reid, Cassie McBain was no more and in her place was Cassandra Danvers, Caleb's cousin from England who would be spending the remainder of the year with her American relatives in Ipswich.

Thanks to Caleb's academic merits and the Danvers family standing in the community Spencer welcomed her with open arms, and today would be her first day at the Academy.

Cassie was soon pulled out of her thought by a knock on the door, "Come in," she said not bothering to looking up from the mirror since she already knew who it was.

Caleb walked in and, seeing her fidgeting with the uniform smiled at her, "It's not that bad Cass."

She sighed, "I know, but it is slightly uncomfortable, plus unlike you I'm not used to it."

Caleb looked at his watch, "Well we got to get going since you'll need to go to the Provost's office before classes start my dear_ cousin_," Caleb winked.

Cassie laughed, the past few day she'd gotten to know the Sons of Ipswich and realized the weren't too bad. Caleb had become somewhat like a brother to her and Sarah no longer worried there was a chance at something more.

In a way it felt as if Caleb had experienced everything that had happened to her since becoming a witch and that made it easier to relate to him. Caleb was there when she needed to vent on the actions made in her old life and she was there when he awoke from nightmares relating to what happened at Putnam barn.

Since all of the Sons were magically inclined she didn't have to keep secrets from them or feel excluded making it easier to relate to their struggles. Life in Ipswich would take some getting used to but Cassie knew that if she ever went back to Medenham or saw Thelma again she would risk Azazeal finding out she was still alive. The last thing Cassie wanted was to be sucked back into the eternal war between good and evil. _Let Ella fight the good fight, I never asked for any of it._

* * *

A few hours later Cassie was eating lunch in Spencer's courtyard when Sarah came up to join her, "So how're you liking Spencer? The snobby girls, the rich boys who think you should fall at their feet, Reid groping a different girl around every corner?" 

Cassie almost choked on her food at Sarah's remark; the funny thing was none of it was too far fetched from the truth. "Really! You'd think he would've run out of girls by now!"

Sarah laughed and whispered conspiratorially to Cassie, "I think he uses to clone them."

The girls burst out into a fit of giggles not noticing that the subject of their conversation, along with the rest of the boys were heading there way.

"What's so funny?" Tyler asked setting his food down on the table.

Sarah and Cassie looked at them, Cassie popping food in her mouth preventing her from talking and Sarah merely gave the boys and innocent look, "Oh, nothing."

"Why do I get the feeling we're being left out of something ladies?" Reid asked raising his eyebrows questioningly.

Caleb spoke up for them, "Because we are, now on a lighter note I want to know how my cousins first day at Spencer has been so far."

Reid leaned back in his seat and began picking at his food, "I heard half the male population here wants to fuck her, in fact some of the boys on the team got pretty colorful in their descriptions of how so."

Cassie pushed her food away giving him a disgusted look, "Thank you for that Reid I've just lost my appetite."

Pogue smacked him making everyone laugh, "Don't listen to him Cassie, chances are he made it up in his warped little mind." Cassie smiled at Pogue enjoying his attentiveness towards her.

Reid scowled, "You're just saying that so she won't notice the way the other guys here are looking at her. You always were the jealous type Pogue."

Before Pogue could lunge at Reid Caleb interjected, "Come on guys that's enough, we all get it, Cassie's caught the eye of some people here if she likes any that's her decision not ours. Now as I was saying, Cassie anything interesting you want to tell us?"

Cassie smiled enjoying the sense of normality present, she honestly couldn't remember the last time she'd felt like a normal high school student.

Then again at Medenham her lunch period was spent in the company of her best friend who just happened to be a lesbian ghost.

Cassie spent the rest of lunch recapping her day to her new friends taking pleasure in being a normal girl for once.

* * *

**Azazeal's Cathedral**

"What use are you if you can't find a way to bring her BACK!" Azazeal roared, causing both Perie and Jez to jump in their respective seats.

In the next room they could hear Malachi crying while Joe tried in vain to calm him. By now the boy looked to be a toddler and his fathers yelling had startled him out of whatever game he and Joe had been playing beforehand.

"It's very difficult bring someone back from the dead, especially someone killed by an Anointed One the way Malachi's mother was," Perie said, trying to sooth their master.

Jez knew Perie refused to say Cassie's name out of jealousy, in fact every time she heard anyone else utter the other girl's name Perie would get this sour look on her face. Perie didn't bother hiding the fact that she felt she was the better choice for Malachi's mother. Of course, Azazeal was so taken with the witch that the venomous remarks fell on deaf ears.

Azazeal took a long drag of his cigarette and nodded looked at both Jez and Perie, "I know, damn Ella and her stupidity. Did she really think Cassie would let her kill her son?" He laughed, "Of course not a part of her knew the truth but the vindictive little bitch wanted so much to kill what I loved that she put those feelings aside."

Jez had been made aware of what unfolded that fateful night in Medenham's church and knew that the rivalry between Ella Dee and Azazeal had stepped up monumentally. Before it was all business on both sides but when Ella, quite literally, stabbed Cassie in the back Azazeal had taken it personally.

Now, here they were thinking of ways to bring the mother of Malachi back from the dead. While Azazeal's need to bring her back was of the personal persuasion Jez felt in a way that the Nephilim owed to her. After all if it wasn't for Cassie not only would they not be free, but the End of Days wouldn't be near. Perie may hate the girl but Jez respected her.

"We have everyone working on a way to bring her back Azazeal, it may take some time but they are aware how you feel about failure," Jez assured him.

Azazeal shot him a brief look and nodded, "_You _should be aware of how I'd feel if you failed Jez."

Jez noticed the not so veiled threat the irritated Nephilim had just made but ignored it. For right now Azazeal need him watching over the school and Ella, he'd worry about his own life latter.

It seemed during their chat Malachi had once again calmed down as Joe entered the room, putting her hand on Azazeal's shoulder making Perie glower some more. "Maybe there are others besides the Nephilim who would have some input on how to bring back Cassie? Have you tried any connections outside of your inner circle?"

Perie started in on her but was cut off by Azazeal, "I suppose it's worth looking into, although the idea that any being created by us would know more about Cassie's situation than the Nephilim seems unlikely. Still I'll have someone look into it."

Azazeal turned to Perie who had been sulking on a large velvet loveseat, "Perie my dear I'm sure you wouldn't mind looking into this for me?" Azazeal flashed her the smile that he knew got him anything he wanted from a women.

Perie was beyond angry _No Azazeal I don't want to help you find your stupid witch! It's not like we need her anymore now that we've got the child!_

But instead of saying this aloud Perie nodded, "Of course not Azazeal, I'll start immediatly." With that she got up and left the Cathedral _and if I find a way to get her back I'll make sure you never find out about it._


	5. Staying the path

Authors Note: So I've decided to scrap the whole idea of Pogue and Cassie, they were giving me writers block.

Cassie and Sarah were both at the Danvers mansion that night getting ready to go to Nicky's.

"I still think you should wear that halter you got today Cassie," Sarah picked up said halter and threw it at the witch smiling mischievously.

That afternoon the two had gone shopping since it was becoming painfully clear how little Cassie actually had. Sarah being the great friend she is pointed this out to Caleb earlier that day and Caleb, dear sweet richer than God Caleb had agreed to front the bill for his dear sweet cousin's new wardrobe.

Now Cassie felt as if she was drowning in clothing, shoes, and accessories all of which Sarah had picked out for her. She had concluded that Sarah and Roxanne would make wonderful shopping buddies should they ever meet.

Cassie caught the top Sara threw at her, laughing, "Alright, alright I'll give it a go." She quickly changed out of the dress she had planned on wearing and put on the top while Sarah skimmed through her closet.

"Here wear it with this," she pulled out a flowing skirt that reached mid-thigh.

Cassie grabbed it from her, "You know sometimes I think you're only my friend so you can have a life size doll to dress up."

Sarah bent down examining the shoes they'd purchased earlier that day, "Ha, this is true but Cassie was both know you love not having to do any of the heavy lifting." Sarah continued to tease her until they were all done and Cassie had to admit the look wasn't bad. _Perhaps should make a career out of being a personal shopper._

Sarah stood next to her checking her outfit out in the mirror as well; the blond looked amazing in a dress that looked both comfy and sexy at once. They way it swayed as Sarah moved in it made it perfect for dancing.

"Are you ready up there?" They heard Caleb yell impatiently from the bottom of the stairs.

"I guess that's are queue," Sarah grabbed her purse and bounded down the stairs to meet her boyfriend, planting a kiss on his lips.

Cassie stood there looking in the mirror for a little while longer, _this is my life now, parties with new friends, school, shopping this is where I should be. No more fallen angels and people dying because of me, no it's better this way._

"I'm happy here," Cassie whispered to herself before following in Sarah's wake.

* * *

**Nicky's**

Nicky's it could be described best as a rowdy bar that all the rich kids at Spencer attended on a nightly basis.

It was Cassie's first time there since crashing into Ipswich and the mixture of loud music, smoke, and her arrogant peers kinda reminded her of home.

"HEY OVER HERE!" She heard Pogue shout from the other side of the room. The trio followed the voice all the way to a corner table where Pogue and Tyelr sat. He and Caleb did there own little handshake that men seem to do, too fast for those not in the know to ever master.

Caleb looked around, "Where's Reid?" Pogue gestured to the bar where the groups' resident lothario was reeling in the nights prey.

Caleb just laughed and shook his head putting his arm around Sarah, as long as Reid was staying out of trouble he didn't care.

Soon a girl from Cassie's English class asked Tyler to dance and Pogue and Caleb had drifted over to the foosball table leaving Cassie and Sarah to their own devices.

Before long Sarah noticed Cassie's far away expression and decided to ask what was wrong, "So where are you Cassie? All night you seem to be somewhere else," Sarah looked truly concerned for her friend.

Cassie let out a deep breath she hadn't known she was holding in, "I'm sorry if I'm being terrible company Sarah. I just can't shake the feeling that it's not over."

"Well, no offense, but from what I understand it's not. But you have nothing to worry about, everyone who knew you back then thinks your dead. You're Cassandra Danvers now, and you're our family."

Cassie looked at her pseudo brother and his best friend laughing at something and smiled tiredly.

Then she looked back at the blond across from her, "I know I left it all a mess but it was just too much. I only hope for everyone's sake Ella's as good as she said."

"Cassie," Sarah had started to squirm in her seat, "what happens if she isn't? What happens if she fails?"

Cassie began to rub her temples, the reality of it all suddenly giving her a headache, "If Ella Dee fails in killing Malachi," she winced at her last words, "then I'll have to go back Sarah. I'd have to try and stop what I helped to create."

She and Sarah sat there in silence for awhile, the music blurred in the background along with their classmates.

Cassie continued to rub her temples with her eyes closed willing away the thought of the End of Days and a dead son.

"What's that?" Sarah suddenly broke the silence grabbing Cassie's wrist. It was the mark from the other night which had refused to go away.

Cassie couldn't make out what it was just a slight dark mark almost tattooed onto her skin. Much too small to be significant Cassie had blown it off as a side affect of Ella's ritual to destroy Malachi.

"I've had it since I arrived her, I reckon it's nothing."

* * *

**North America**

Perie was beyond annoyed, Azazaeal had assigned different continents to different Nephilim and Europe was not for Perie. No, apparently America was where he wanted her to search for answers.

_Just wait till I see Joe again, we both know she did this so only she would be warming Azazaeal's bed while I was gone. Lord knows she wants Cassie resurrected about as much as I do._

Since his Nephilim had so far failed him in brining Malachi's mother back from death Joe's idea of getting help from outside sources had perked Azazeal up enough for him to put more Nephilim then Perie on it.

Perie was sure that if Azazeal wasn't focused of making sure his son fulfilled his destiny he'd be unhinging the earth trying to bring her back.

Perie scoffed _the witch was nothing more then a vessel chosen to bring Malachi into this world. Why Azazeal could care for her as anything more than that is beyond me, after all she wasn't even that powerful._

Yet here she was doing his dirty work for him which brought her to where she was now, Perie had heard of a lot of supernatural activity taking place in her current location.Apparently someone had forgotten to mention to her that so much magical activity went on here that Sunnydale, California had imploded on itself. Leaving one giant crater which Perie now stood in.

_What a waste of time this was. Hmmm I wonder what sort of magic was used to make this crater, it could come in hand. , _Perie thought as she began to exit the crater and continue to her next location


	6. Closer

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Cassie lay in bed with Azazeal, his fingers tracing the marking on her wrist slowly. While his eyes took in her body, her heaving chest, parted lips, and the way her hair sprawled across his pillows.

Cassie was doing the same, soaking gin everything she never wanted to forget. His constant five o'clock shadow, those dark eyes that took her in in a way that could make her knees turn to jelly, the arrogance that could fill a room.

She never wanted to leave his arms. Suddenly, Azazeals eyes clouded over and he let out an unearthly grow kissing her roughly till her lips were swollen. "You are mine mind and body Cassie!"

Cassie shot up from her bed in the Danvers mansion breathing heavily, it had been a dream. Cassie touched her lips as if she could still taste Azazeal's on her, what a dream it had been she smiled secretly. Cassie shook her head _no, not thinking like that after all he is a man trying to bring about the end of humanity. Not someone very proper to be lusting after now is it? _

She had felt it as if she were there, as if it were a real event that had happened rather then a dream she'd conjured up. Cassie could still smell the burning candles mixed with their mingled sweat, she felt the weight of his body on top of hers, the only difference had been the marking on her wrist.

In the dream it was much larger, in fact there was a symbol there. Cassie looked at her wrist inspecting it, still nothing there, what had that symbol been. _Great I can remember what he smelled like but not what was tattooed on my wrist!_

_It's okay though I mean it was nothing surely not a memory of a prior experience before. And it certainly wasn't one of MY dreams._ It was easy for Cassie to just brush off the thought of it being prophetic; she couldn't see the future nor was one with Azazeal even an option.

_It was just a dream _she huffed throwing herself back onto her pillow _well maybe I could have it again._

**

* * *

**

**Azazeal**

Azazeal's eyes flew open; he had just had the most intoxicating dream about Cassie. It was as if he was being show what their future could hold if they found a way to bring her back.

What interested him most was the marking on her wrist, he knew it from somewhere. Azazeal got up from his bed throwing his satin sheets aside and walked toward his book case.

He ran his fingers over various history and biblical works till he came upon the one he believed held the symbol adorning Cassie's wrist. Azazeal threw the book on his desk and began frantically flipping through its pages.

The he saw it clears as day, the symbol that rested upon Cassie lay in these pages for him to discover. The marking was roughly translated to mean 'mother' in ancient Hebrew but more specifically, mother of the fallen.

_Yes _Azazeal thought _when Cassie brought Malachi into this world she also brought the Nephilim with him. She is not just the sacred mother of the messiah, she is connected to all Nephilim. Cassie is an immortal._

Azazeal shut the book and quickly began sketching the symbol out, he needed to know more. This was beyond his area of expertise but there were other Nephilim who were previously assigned for this sort of job.

_Cassie could still be alive, Ella's enchanted blade just has her lost._ Azazeal smiled soon he would have his love back.

**

* * *

**

**Los Angelos **

Perie met him at a bar in Los Angelos as he asked. He never told her his name, not in all the time she'd known him, and for their kind that could be a while. He always exuded power and refinement, enough so that Perie always watched her step when she came in contact with him.

Perie came up behind him sliding her hands up his shoulders. "What is it that has you traveling here to see me this evening," she whispered in his ear seductively. It was no matter really, her charms never seemed to work on him.

Mephistopheles turned in his chair and gestured for the Fairy to take the seat across from him.

"Now my dear we both know there are longer trips to the end and back then the journey I've made to see you tonight."

He took a sip of his drink, "I've been made aware of the assignment Azazeal has you working on."

Perie scowled motioning to the waiter to get her a drink as well, "It's a fools earned, she's dead and probably a member of the choir by now."

Mephistopheles smiled finding it ironic considering, "As good of a witch as she may have been I don't think he'd forgive her for releasing his fallen onto the earth. Not mention letting Azazeal possess her long enough to produce an heir, no, she wouldn't be rewarded so kindly."

Perie's smile widened, she eagerly asked, "She is on your plane then? Being punished? Or maybe treated as a queen."

The waiter brought Perie her drink causing a brief silence in their conversation. They waited till he was out of earshot to continue.

"I'm not here to discuss where she is with you Perie that is not for your ears. I'm here to lend you a helping hand in your search, although we both know you aren't so eager to bring her back. We also both know you cannot go back to Azazeal empty handed now can you?"

Perie took a sip of her drink quirking her eyebrow as if to say, 'You already know I can't.'

"I have information for you, something you can take back to Azazeal for brownie points."

"Why would you want to help me?" Perie asked suspicious of his intent.

"I'm giving you directions Perie, why give them to Azazeal when your already here, now," Mephistopheles slide a folder across the table to her, "they posses great power."

Perie looked over the pictures of four young men each very attractive in a different way. "Who are they?"

"They are called the Sons of Ipswich and although they are essentially good I think our side has a bargaining chip they'd be interested in."

Mephistopheles of course, knew more then he was letting on but although he wanted Perie to find the girl it didn't mean he wanted her dead. No, he merely wanted Cassie back in the game so to speak.

"If they're good then what kind of bargain would we be making?"

He sighed _she's only looking at the pictures! All the information is in front of her, she really is a thick headed fairy._

"Read further down."

Perie's eyes slide over the pages of information until she came across it, a smile spreading across her face, "A curse," she murmured.

* * *

rwctlc1107:

Another good chapter. I also chuckled at the sunnydale reference. I  
was  
wondering if maybe she would also run into the winchester boys

**Authors Note:** This was a good idea and I'm going to include it, thanks rwctlc 1107

\


	7. She's back

Authors Note: Short update I know but the rest of it seemed better suited for the next chapter, sorry.

As Cassie and Caleb walked up the front steps of Spenser four days latter Sarah joined them. Cassie noted that Sarah looked rather anxious as she approached the twosome and hurriedly gave Caleb a kiss.

"She's back," she said looking further down the way.

Cassie turned to see who 'she' was in the direction Sarah had just looked; there stood a girl with long dark hair and skin the mocha colored skin. She was waving her arms around and giving directions to what appeared to be movers.

"Kate," Caleb murmured pulling out his phone, "Do they know yet?"

Sarah shook her head, "No, she pulled in around the same time I did, I would have seen them."

Caleb nodded,"Then I'll make sure to tell them before they find out the hard way."

Sarah just nodded staring off at the girl that they'd all been so close to only a few weeks prior. Cassie was getting an anxious,left out feeling, like Caleb and Sarah were in their own world and had left Cassie to fend for herself.

_Kate _Where had she heard that name before; it was on the tip of her tongue when Sarah spoke to her as if answering the unvoiced question.

"She was Pogues girlfriend, and she knows everything about the guys."

Cassie's eyes turned as big as saucers and she looked back at the girl. Only this time said girl was staring back at them as well.

"She could blow everything can't she?"

Sarah nodded nervously, "Yeah, she can."

Caleb was still on his phone relying the information to the other Covenant members when Cassie noticed their topic of conversation was walking their way.

"Sarah, it's been a while," Kate said smiling warmly and hugging the girl.

_She doesn't seem that bad,_ Cassie thought.

Kate turned her attention to Cassie, looking her up and down, "Replaced me already Sarah?" she sneered.

_So maybe first impressions aren't everything._

"So what is she? Reid's new bed warmer?" she asked blatantly ignoring that Cassie was even there.

Cassie, feeling insulted decided a little payback didn't hurt anyone and turned her attention to the drink in Kate's hand. Using her telekinesis to 'accidentally' make it fall out of Kate's grasp and onto her obvious designer duds.

"Ahh!" Kate screamed and rushed to look for something to clean it up in her purse.

Cassie had to stifle a laugh unfortunately she didn't do a very good job of it because Kate heard her. She narrowed her eyes, "Listen, I'm sure your parents don't make as mocha s this sweaters worth in a year. Therefore you have no real concept of designer brands but I surely don't need one of Reid's whores thinking she has any right even to look at me, let alone laugh at me."

"Actually Kate," Cassie could feel Caleb's hands on her shoulders, "Cassandra is my cousin who's been invited to live with us this year. She always was dads' favorite niece," he added for affect.

Kate looked shocked, "C-Caleb I didn't now you still had relatives in England."

Caleb nodded, "Yeah, and when a spot opened up at Spencer," he gestured her way, "I thought it would be nice if Cassie joined us here."

Now Kate was seething, as if her suspicions had been confirmed and she slowly began walking away from them.

"I see how easily I was replaced by my so called friends. Of course the Sons of Ipswich could have their fresh meat imported from another country." With that that she turned her heels and strolled away.

**

* * *

**

**Perie**

"YOU need my help?" Perie questioned circling the yellow eyed demon like one would circle prey.

She was delighted by the idea of this supposedly powerful demon asking for her help. She had been on her way to Ipswich in hopes of finding these all powerful Sons when he appeared to her with the request.

"I just need you to make sure the boy is at this location with the others by tomorrow morning."

She smirked, giddy with delight, "Oh and why I should?"

"This process will lead to the opening of hells gates, and the End of Days."

Perie appeared to be contemplating helping him before replying, "Sorry but Azazeal and the Nephilim are already working on that one."

"We're all on the same team Perie!" He snarled clearly getting annoyed.

"Why do you need me to get this Samuel Winchester for you anyway? Why don't you have one of you're flunkies do it?"

He tensed and Perie knew she'd asked the question he was hoping to avoid answering. "Sammy, unlike the others has a past with me; his family has wanted my head on their mantle for years."

She tilted her head to the said, "What are they? Warlocks? Gods Champions?"

He sighed, "They're hunters."

Perie burst into laughter, "You mean they're humans! What a disappointment," she looked him up and down, "The mighty really have fallen."

He growled, grabbing her arm tightly, "Will you help or is this a waste of my time fairy?"

"Oh, of course I won't help you, what if you were to succeed? Then all of Azazeal's work would have been in vain."

With a pop Perie took fairy form and flew off leaving the yellow eyed demon to figure out how he was going to get Sam Winchester and the rest of the specials together.


	8. confrontation

Authors Note: sorry I haven't written in awhile been moving so i didn't have time

It wasn't long before Cassie had another dream of Azazeal. In this one her was talking to another Nephilim Cassie was surprised to find that she knew who he was even though she'd never met him _Ramiel. _

"I've talked with Samyaza and he says that there's no way to tell were she is till it's time."

"Really Jez do be more cryptic we do literally have an eternity to figure out where she is."

Oddly enough Cassie felt this dream was different from the others, it was as if she was in the room with them. She walked around and still there was no acknowledgement that she was there, it was quite a weird dream really.

"According to Samyaza Cassie may have been a witch but she was still mortal. Therefore there would be an evolution occurring inside of her."

"What does any of this have to do with us not being able to find her!" Azazeal shouted making Cassie jump and Ramiel look very uncomfortable. Although she had to admit a part of her was pleased to have him so adamant about getting her back.

"Cassie could be anywhere: here, Heaven, Hell, even in another time but until her powers as an immortal and mother of the Nephilim finish developing there's no locating her."

"So I'm just supposed to be patient while Cassie could be anywhere completely unaware of what's happening to her?" Ramiel nodded backing away from Azazeal slightly should he incur his wrath.

Cassie saw a shadow outside the door from her corner of the room. Letting curiosity get the better of there she decided to find out who her fellow uninvited guest was.

As she walked out into the hall and saw him it was as if the oxygen had been taken from the room. There he stood in cowboy boots looking so much like his father, he looked to be about her age strangely enough, yet Cassie still knew this was her son, this was Malachi.

He also seemed quite intent on his fathers meeting from that he watched from the shadows. Suddenly as she walked closer to him down the hall he looked right at her, as if he could see her when the others could not.

"Who's there?"

Shocked Cassie felt a pull and was suddenly back in the Danvers mansion, now she knew something was wrong.

**

* * *

**

**Cathedral **

"Someone was here last night," Malachi informed his father the next morning.

Azazeal didn't bother looking up from what he was reading, "Yes, Ramiel came to discuss some business with me."

"I'm not talking about the preacher father, this was something else. I'm surprised you didn't sense it since it came from your room."

Now he had Azazeal's attention, "Really and what were you doing near my room while Ramiel was here?"

Malachi looked at his father, his eyes giving away hope, "Is it true she's alive?"

Azazeal scowled, "You shouldn't spy on my meetings Malachi."

Looking at his son he realized right now wasn't the time to be scolding the young man, "Besides right now it's only a theory, we can't know for certain yet."

Malachi stepped closer to his father with determination, "When will we know?"

A sorrowful look crossed Azazeals face, "If the theories are correct? Well there has never been another like her before so it could be months from now or it could be never if we're wrong."

Azazeal had on a far off expression as if trying to push away the thought of an eternity whithout his Cassie. Malachi felt scornful toward God and Destiny, how dare they dangle the mother he never knew in front of him then pull her away again.

Bothe felt that if legends were wrong they'd be losing Cassie twice. Malachi shut his eyes in frustration, "The one who killed her, Ella Dee, would she have information to offer us?"

Azazeal's eyes darkened, "You cannot go near that girl your not strong enough yet!"

"We need answers! What if she knows something?"

Azazeal stood, starting to walk to the door, "Then I'll deal with her."

**Spenser **

Cassie examined the mark on her wrist that afternoon during a particularly boring lecture. The mark had seemed to have spread a bit and while it didn't make out an exact symbol yet Cassie could see a faint pattern forminig.

As if she didn't have enough to worry about with Kate back and being chummy with Kira and Aaron this just added to it.

"I hear she had to leave her prep school in England because she had an affair with one of her professors. The Danvers family was so ashamed they sent her here so Caleb could watch over her."

Cassie rolled her eyes, didn't these girls realize she was searted right in back of them? At least they could try to be discreet. Ever since Kate and Kira had teamed up roamers about her had been spreading across the school like wildfire. Sadly their imaginations would never be able to grasp the trught, maybe then they'd be too afraid to talk behind her back.

"Well I hear she's not even related to the Danvers, she's like betrothed to Caleb or something. They say her, Sarah and Caleb have become quite friendly if you catch my meaning."

_Now THAT'S enough _Cassie was fed up with the gossip mongers at Spenser and it was time she took some action.

**

* * *

**

**Lunch **

"Cassie my girl you should hear what they're saying about you," Reid came up to her as lunch began. Throwing his arms around her shoulders.

Tyler positioned himself on her other side scanning the crowd with a tense expression. Cassie knew what they were doing but didn't feel SHE was the one in need of protection.

It didn't take too long for her to find exactly who she was looking for. Speeding up her pace Reid and Tyler continued to follow her at a safe distance, as if they could feel her anger rolling off in waves.

"Hello Kate," Kate looked up from where she was seating and stopped laughing at whatever inane thing Aaron had said.

"Cassie what can I do for you? You know that Caleb isn't already."

Aaron and his lackeys smirked dumbly; "We need to talk," Cassie looked at the tables inhabitants, "alone."

"Cassie, anything you have to say to me can be said in front of my friends as well," Kate said innocently.

Cassie glared at the girl, just itching to use her powers to do more than just ruin a sweater.

"If the roamers you've been spreading don't stop Kate," Kate opened her mouth to deny her involvement but Cassie held her hand up and Used to clamps Kate's lips closed.

Kate's eyes widened in shock, "If they don't stop I'll make what happened with the familiars look like a day at the spa," Cassie leaned in enunciating her words.

"Now do we have an understanding?"

Cassie let Kate feel the extent of her power full force and Kate just nodded, frightened beyond belief. "Good."

As she turned to walk away she was met by the shocked expressions of Reid and Tyler. Cassie's previous actions hit her like a ton of bricks, since when did she use her powers against people? Since when did she have THAT much power?


	9. Medenham

Ella burst into her room at Mednham after another boring lecture, how she ended up stuck at this school was Cassie's fault

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**Warning:** There is some strong violence in this chapter so if you are against that then I recommend you skip this chapter.

**Authors Note**: I know it's been awhile but I had lost my inspiration please don't be too mad.

Italics represent flashbacks and character thoughts.

* * *

**Previously**

_**Cathedral**_

_Malachi shut his eyes in frustration, "The one who killed her, Ella Dee, would she have information to offer us?"_

_Azazeal's eyes darkened, "You cannot go near that girl your not strong enough yet!"_

"_We need answers! What if she knows something?"_

_Azazeal stood, starting to walk to the door, "Then I'll deal with her."_

_**Spenser Cafeteria**_

_Cassie held her hand up and used powers she didn't even know she possessed to clamp Kate's lips closed._

_Kate's eyes widened in shock, "If they don't stop I'll make what happened with the familiars look like a day at the spa," Cassie leaned in enunciating her words._

"_Now do we have an understanding?"_

_Cassie let Kate feel the extent of her power full force and Kate just nodded, frightened beyond belief. "Good."_

_As she turned to walk away she was met by the shocked expressions of Reid and Tyler. Cassie's previous actions hit her like a ton of bricks, since when did she use her powers against people? Since when did she have THAT much power?_

**Now**

Ella burst into her room at Medenham after another boring lecture, how she ended up stuck at this school was Cassie's fault. Ugh just thinking about her made Ella want to scream. Because of Cassie Ella had to sit at Medenham and lay in wait for Malachi to make his move.

She had put so much work, so many centuries into making sure Malachi and the Nephilim were never released onto this world and it was all destroyed because of a teenage witch who couldn't resist the charms of Azazeal. Granted the man was the leader of the fallen angels and he was known for his powers of persuasion but really.

"What's got you in such a foul mood, more than usual anyway?" Thelma asked from her perch on Ella's desk chair. As per usual she was munching on something she'd swiped from the cafeteria.

Ella looked at the ghost with disgust and snarled throwing various books down on her bed, "Five hundred years of this! The homework, the mindless twits who walk around acting like they own the place with no idea that this is their peak and for what? To save them.

"Malachi is out there growing stronger with each passing day and Azazeal has yet to make a move meanwhile we," the red haired witch gestured between herself and the ghost munching away at her chips seemingly without a care, "have made no moves toward stopping him even while he looks to be distracted. No, instead we sit on our arse' like a bunching of ducks waiting to be shot! This is the perfect time to strike so why is it we haven't?"

Thelma cocked one of her eyebrows, "Well now that you've let out your lets-state-the-obvious rant I'll tell you why. **I'm** still not sure I trust you miss Ella Dee, after all you did kill my best mate and seem to show absolutely no remorse for what you did, which, you know screams 'I'll totally have your back should you need it'."

"Have your back? Thelma you're incorporeal."

Thelma glared at her before continuing on, "Two just because he's distracted doesn't mean this is the perfect time to go in guns a blazing, Azazeal does still command an army of fall angels last we checked."

Suddenly the door burst open and an irritated Azazeal stepped inside the room and immediately hit Ella so hard she hit the wall and was knocked unconscious.

"Well speak of the Devil or in this case fallen angel and he doth appear mighty pissed off and all," Thelma piped up looking at her unconscious companion. Azazeal looked up at Thelma and growled, "Out." Thelma grabbed her food and hurried out of the room, _Ella can take care of herself_.

**

* * *

**

**Later**

Ella stirred from where she lay on the bed, she groaned, from the impact her body made with that wall she knew there would be bruises in the morning. Ella started to get up when she realized she couldn't, something was holding her down. Looking up Ella saw that her hands were bound to her bed posts as were her legs.

"Oh good you've finally woken up, I was starting to get worried I may have hit you too hard and you were in a coma."

Having heard Azazeal Ella strained to find his location within her room until she spotted him looking at some of the pictures Thelma had insisted on keeping after Cassie died. He picked up a picture of Cassie by herself wearing a knit cap and smiling coyly into the camera.

"She certainly was beautiful wasn't she?" Azazeal said wistfully looking as if he were lost in thought before turning his attention back to Ella and the matter at hand.

Ella noticed his eyes darken with hatred as he finally got a good look at her since walking into the room. Ella, though in no position to defy him, narrowed her eyes as well and started pulling at her restraints.

"I should have taken you as one for bondage Azazeal, after all the whores that graced your past you always did strike me as kinky."

Azazeal set the picture of his beloved down and stalked toward Ella as a panther stalks its prey. "I have a few questions for you my dear Ella Dee and you're going to answer them truthfully."

Ella laughed, "Azazeal the day I help you is the day…"

"The day you fail and the Nephilim walk the earth among humans? Oh no wait that already happened," Azazeal smirked knowing she was still sore about her recent failure. "Now as I was saying I have some questions and you may or may not have the answers I'm looking for."

"Why, _Azazeal_, would I ever help you?" Ella spit out, tired of the Nephilim's games, if he was going to kill her then she'd rather he get it over with rather than chat her up first.

"Because you took something very precious away from me Ella, and yet, you go on living. For that you should be grateful," he hissed catching her eye.

Ella let out a bark of laughter, "If you could kill me Azazeal you would have done it ages ago," Ella picked her body off her bed as much as she could getting as close to him as her leeway allowed.

"As for this 'precious' thing I took from you," she smirked, "we both know Cassie meant as much to you as all those other whores who carried your spawn before her."

Azazeal backhanded her with enough force that a bruise instantly started to form on her cheek. Ella turned to look at him, loving that she'd managed to get a rise out of the usually calm Nephilim.

"Hit a nerve did I? Never in all the years I've hunted you did I imagine a witch would become your weakness, although you always were theirs."

Azazeal decided it was time to stop playing games with the Anointed One and get the answers he had come for. "What incantation did you used to kill Cassie?"

"Honestly Az I never took you for being a stupid immortal, though I suppose to think you could ever beat Him does leave one wondering about how intelligent you and yours really are eh."

He hit her again this time drawing blood and grabbed her by the throat applying pressure, "Ella my dear I am losing my patience and I can assure you there are only two ways this will go. One you answer my questions and you get to live to be a pain in my ass for another day or two you keep playing these games and we can go back to my home were I'm sure the Nephilim can think of all sorts of creative ways to draw out the death of the last of the Anointed Ones. Really it's up to you."

"I used the incantation meant to kill Malachi and only Malachi which is why the McBain witch should have never gotten in the way."

"You mean Cassie shouldn't have died if the incantation was used on her?" Azazeal left Ella's side and began to pace the room.

Ella watched her captor starting to lose interest replied dryly, "Well you know, except for that whole being stabbed quite literally in the back part of it, yes, she should have lived."

Azazeal nodded, "Was Malachi the one meant to disintegrate then? Or was that just the fact that the ritual had an improper sacrifice?"

Ella rolled her eyes, "Well seeing as how the ritual was only ever meant for one being I don't know if Cassie disintegrating into nothing was the norm or not. Honestly Azazeal you would think I practiced those kinds of rituals everyday from the questions you've asked."

Azazeal looked her over one last time, "You know nothing more of use to me Ella." With that he once again hit her so hard she was rendered unconscious, with a wave of his hand Azazeal removed Ella's binds and stalked out of the room.

The information she gave him just may be the confirmation they had been looking for.


	10. Power

**Authors Note:** I know I already put a reminder of the ending on chapter eight but I'm going to do it again.

* * *

**P****reviously:**

_**Spenser**_

_Cassie held her hand up and used powers she didn't even know she possessed to clamp Kate's lips closed._

_Kate's eyes widened in shock, "If they don't stop I'll make what happened with the familiars look like a day at the spa," Cassie leaned in enunciating her words._

"_Now do we have an understanding?"_

_Cassie let Kate feel the extent of her power full force and Kate just nodded, frightened beyond belief. "Good."_

_As she turned to walk away she was met by the shocked expressions of Reid and Tyler. Cassie's previous actions hit her like a ton of bricks, since when did she use her powers against people? Since when did she have THAT much power?_

**Now**

**Danvers Mansion**

Caleb pounded Cassie's bedroom door, Pogue and Tyler sitting beside him, "Cassie come on out already we should talk about what happened with Kate, It's not your fault Cass." When there was no response Caleb sighed, it had been like this since they got back from school, "Oh come on! It's been three hours you have to come out eventually."

"She's not coming out till she's good and ready Caleb, just give her some time," Pogue said attempting to sooth his friends' nerves from his seat on the floor next to the oldest Son of Ipswich.

Pogue partially felt responsible for what happened in the cafeteria that day, after all if he'd never dated Kate, never told her their secret, she would never have come after Cassie and the incident in the cafeteria would never had happened.

Unfortunately it had and now the three Sons were sitting outside Cassie's room while inside the girl he had come to think of as a friend was huddled up in her room refusing to leave and feeling tons of remorse for using her powers against someone like that. _Really has Kate always been this big of a bitch._

With the rumors Kate and Kira had been spreading around Spencer about Cassie he knew it was just a matter of time before she reacted, he just wished he had anticipated how long it would take for said reaction the way Tyler and Reid had. He wished he had been with Cassie when she had her error in judgment, trust Reid and Tyler to be so stuck in their own shock they didn't even think about what their lack of action could have cost the group.

"I should have been there," Caleb said, unknowingly voicing his best friends thoughts.

Tyler looked at the two and shook his head, sighing, "You guys didn't see her in there, it was dangerous, she looked like was going to lose it. At first I thought she was going to hit Kate right then and there, instead she used her powers and god the energy coming off of her was unlike anything I've ever felt before. "

"Did it look like anyone noticed, like we'd been exposed?" Caleb asked knowing that if they had he would protect what he considered his family tooth and nail.

Tyler shook his head, "No man, you know Aaron and his band of idiots share a brain, they saw that Cassie was angry and my guess is they thought there was gonna be a fight." Tyler laughed, "I half expected one of those morons to yell 'chick fight' when it was all going down, and hey if it had just been a fight I would have suggesting we get some Jell-O from the back of the cafeteria myself."

Suddenly they simultaneously jumped a little in their seats as they heard the sound of glass shattering in Cassie's room . "Tyler I can hear you, you know," Cassie called out from her bedroom which she had magically locked to keep the Sons from getting in.

Both Pogue and Caleb glared at Tyler for having upset Cassie even more then she had previously been since that made them guilty by association. Tyler looked at his two companions sheepishly and shrugged, "Sorry."

Suddenly the three heard the downstairs door slam and Reid bounded up the "Well lookey here just as I predicted, you three still haven't gotten her out of the room or made any progress whatsoever , not a surprise really." Reid leaned in and whispered, "It's cause you lack the Garwin finesse. But no worries boys Reid is here to save the day."

Tyler sighed, "Reid, if she isn't letting us in, what makes you think you're any different?"

"Why Tyler I'm surprised that you of all people doubt my ability to get Cassie to open that door, have you not learned yet not underestimate my abilities to get inside a girls bedroom? In fact would you boys like to make a wager that Cassie will open that door in the next, oh, five minutes. Loser has to buy the winner their round of drinks at Nicky's for the next month."

Pogue smirked and looked at his fellow Sons who each looked at him and nodded their heads in agreement, "You're on Garwin."

"Good," Reid clamped his hands together and began to knock on Cassie's door but stopped inches before his fist his the door, "because I brought reinforcements." Reid turned around just as Sarah came bounding up the stairs carrying two heavy looking grocery bags.

"No, no Reid I really don't need your help getting the groceries out of the car and hauling them through the driveway and up a flight of stairs," an angry looking Sarah quipped sarcastically before throwing the bags at Reid to hold.

"Really Garwin you are just SUCH a gentlemen.'

"Anytime, Sarah, anytime."

Sarah turned to Caleb and kissed him on the cheek before wrapping her arms around his neck and asking, "What am I working with?"

Caleb smiled down at his girlfriend loving that she was so willing to take charge and save Cassie from herself. "You heard what happened in the cafeteria?"

Sarah nodded, "Reid filled me in," she shrugged, "and even if he hadn't it was kind of all anyone would talk about after lunch."

"Yeah we figured as much, with the number of students in the cafeteria to witness her and Kate's fight I don't think it's an exaggeration to say the whole school knows at least some of what happened in the cafeteria today. The problem is Cassie hasn't left her room since we got here and she's started to break things."

"Right okay, let me see what I can do." Sarah knocked on Cassie's bedroom door, "Cassie, it's Sarah, I come in peace and I bring chocolate."

The boys ears perked up when they heard Cassie pipe up, "What kind? Dark chocolate or milk?"

Sarah smiled, "I thought given the situation we'd go with the dark chocolate."

"Okay you can come in," the Sons sighed in relief, "but only you Sarah," then slumped back on the floor.

The Sons felt Cassie use her powers to unlock her bedroom door and Sarah crept in with the two bags she had brought in with her.

Reid did a double take, "Wait, both of those bags were full of chocolate? What the hell that probably weighs more than Cassie."

**Cassie's Room**

Sarah breezed past Cassie and began to lay out the contents of the bags onto the bed. Cassie eyed her wearily, "I suppose you know what happened with Kate today."

Sarah looked up from what she was doing, "You know it's funny, when I first met you I thought you were this badass being and nothing and no one could bring you down. Do you remember when you faced down the Sons? Yet here we are, a few weeks later and you let Kate Tunney get to you. It's not just that you used your powers on her, it's that it was over something as meaningless as the Spenser rumor mill, it's about the fact that if anyone noticed you using your powers both you and the Sons could have been exposed."

Cassie heard Sarah sniffle and touched her shoulder, "I wouldn't just be losing Caleb if someone finds out about you guys, I'll lose all of my friends and God knows what they would do to you." She wiped away her tears and snorted, "Wow I sure am doing a great job at comforting you huh Cass."

Cassie swiped a Godiva bar from her bed and waved it in front of Sarah, "Chocolate?" They laughed and Sarah took the bar. Soon Cassie sobered, "They could still be exposed, if Kate decides to talk."

Sarah shook her head and waved the Godiva bar in the air, "Not going to happen, after the whole thing with the familiars and Chase, Kate knows what the Sons have the potential to do and she's way too afraid to risk their wrath."

Cassie nodded, "I'm sorry I got out of hand today, I've honestly never done anything like that before and that's what scares me. I have never possessed that kind of power before so I don't know how to control it."

Cassie sat done on her bed and began to unwrap the first candy bar she found. "Wait," Sarah said, sitting next to her on the bed, "what do you mean you've never had that kind of power before? You're a witch."

"Yes, but I'm not like the Sons, before I came to Ipswich I possessed powers sure, but nothing that strong, certainly nothing up to par with the Sons."

Sarah looked toward the door and got up, "We should talk to Caleb about this, maybe he and the other Sons can help."

Cassie grabbed Sar

* * *

ah's arm before she could head toward the door, "While I agree that we should tell them I don't want to do it quite yet. Right now I just want to gorge on chocolate with my favorite American mate and make those boys wait outside my door for as long as possible."

Sarah laughed, "You just have 'em lining up at your door eh Cassandra," she teased.

Cassie joined in, "Well how can they resist me, I mean I look at me I'm sooo…" Cassie took a deep breathe and said seductively, "_be__**witch**__ing_." Cassie wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Sarah began laughing. When they stopped laughing they both lay back and looked at the ceiling.

They were like that for awhile until Cassie broke the silence, "You know when I was normal I wished I was anything but an ordinary girl. But now that I've had a taste of the abnormal I would give anything to go back to just being an average girl, I would give up the witchy powers and everything."

Sarah sighed, "It's typical human behavior Cassie, that whole 'grass is always greener' concept. Besides if you had been a normal girl you would have never popped into my life in a big ball of light and now where would the fun be in that."

Cassie turned on her side and looked at her friend smiling, "I suppose we could chalk this up to one of the good things that came from meeting Azazeal." Cassie cringed at having said the name aloud; she and Sarah had never broached the subject of the fallen angel before.

For this very same reason Cassie had piqued Sarah' curiosity causing Sarah to on look up at Cassie and ask, "Was it mostly bad with him, with Azazeal?"

**A/N**: Kind of leaving on a cliff hanger here only because I wanted to put Perie in the next chapter and then this would have drug on. I'll update soon and please **REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

Cassie shook her head, "No and that's the problem, there were so many reasons not to want him, not to love him and yet I couldn't help myself

**Authors Note**: Okay this is going to be a very short chapter, sorry.

Cassie looked at her friend hesitantly before shaking her head, "No and that's the problem, there were so many reasons not to want him, not to love him and yet I couldn't help myself. It's true I was possessed when Malachi was conceived but…" Cassie bit her lip not meeting Sarah's gaze, "I wanted him, I was just fighting it because I knew there would be consequences, and I knew that for everything he did Azazeal had ulterior motives."

"That doesn't mean he couldn't have loved you."

Cassie let out an unladylike snort, "His love wouldn't have been enough to surpass his need to bring about the End of Days and use me as a pawn in the whole ordeal. After putting so many centuries into trying to fulfill his duty to the Nephilim I couldn't expect that a love for a girl he hadn't even known for a fraction of his lifetime would be worth giving up that goal."

"So then why let yourself fall in love with him?" Sarah notice that Cassie looked startled when she asked the question that she found most obvious.

The truth was that no one had ever asked Cassie that why she loved him before or even if she had really, mostly when referring to her relationship with Azazeal those in the know would refer to it with a certain amount of venom in their voices.

But Sarah had asked it as if it was just a question, there was no right or wrong answer, something that no one before her had ever done, not even Thelma. Cassie knew now that if anyone wouldn't pass judgment on her and the feelings she had for Azazeal it would be Sarah.

Sarah took Cassie's startled look to mean that she had just stepped on a proverbial landmine and the best courts of action would be for her to retract her previous question. "I'm sorry Cassie, it's none of my business…" Sarah began.

"Have you ever felt so drawn to someone it was as if your skin was on fire every time they came near you," Cassie started softly, "that's what it was like with Azazeal. He was known for charming and seducing many woman in his lifetime and I knew that almost from the very beginning but, as silly as this may sound, I felt like when he was with all those woman he had been searching, waiting, for _me_.

"I mean he was, what with his needing a mother for his Nephilim spawn and all but more so it was as if he was just waiting for me, just Cassie, not the McBain witch that could help him set his kind free or the mother of Malachi, but me.

"When I was with Azazeal it was as if he let me see him, the real him, not the leader of the Nephilim but the man that he was, is, when no one else could as if he truly believed his decisions were in both of our best interests. I've never loved or been loved that way before nor do I think I ever will."

After hearing Cassie talk about her lover that she obviously missed Sarah started crying for her friend and hugged Cassie, sniffling in her ear Sarah said, "That's beautiful Cass, I can only hope to have a love that powerful." Sarah turned to Cassie, smiling mischievously and shrugged, "I guess I'll just have to settle for Caleb till then."

Then Sarah got up from the bed and started for the door, "We can't sit around her moping, I say we release the boys from their posts and head to Nicky's, you can Caleb about your power surge while all the others are distracted with getting ready and you can take your mind off your unfortunate love life."

Cassie furrowed her brow and threw a pillow at the other blond who was heading for the door, "I poor my bleeding heart out to you and I get it thrown right back in my face, with mates like you who needs the Kate Tunney's and Roxanne's of the world."

Sarah laughed, "We most certainly don't."

With that Sarah opened the door Reid and Pogue had been leaning up against and both boys fell. Looking down at them Sarah nudged Reid's are with her foot, "Get up and get changed we're gong to Nicky's."

The boys each looked at each other and smirked before scurrying off to do as they we told.

**A/N: Okay I'm making this chapter short cause I needed more time to work on the next one and I didn't want to leave you guys completely hanging.**


End file.
